


scarf

by buckysknifecollection



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:06:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25449568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckysknifecollection/pseuds/buckysknifecollection
Summary: Drabble request for the prompt: "brings an extra coat/scarf because they know you never check the temperature before going out".
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	scarf

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't able to write much lately, but I wrote a few drabbles over on [Tumblr](https://buckysknifecollection.tumblr.com/) .

At first both of them thought their coats didn’t really fit them well. Sam didn’t like how tight the sleeves of his dark brown coat were around his arms and Bucky hated how we looked like a cartoon villain in his black one. They would still wear them, because they were gifts from you. Luckily for them, Sharon slipped you a business card of a seamstress that fixed all the coat-related issues.

There is one issue that no one could ever fix though, and that is the way you always forget to bring a scarf with you.

You tend to get sick easily, especially if the cold wind hits your neck and the boys have asked you multiple times to bring a scarf with you. It’s late November and you still run around in just one of your many fluffy sweaters and a jacket - no scarves or gloves in sight.

Which is how Sam and Bucky found an extra feature their new coats offered - large pockets, that perfectly fit a few necessities.

They both watch you now as you tremble between them, while the three of you wait for the valet to bring over your car. The private party you attended was great and you looked stunning, but your shiny dress isn’t proving you any warmth at all. You do your best to hide just how cold you are, shifting from one foot to the other and digging your hands as deep in your blazer’s pockets as they will go. 

Sam almost laughs at how stubborn you are being, but he decides to end your suffering and nods at Bucky behind your back.

The flash of movement catches your attention, but before you can even make a noise, there’s a soft scarf wrapped around your neck and tugged up over your nose and gloves are being pulled over your freezing, shaking hands.

You look from Sam to Bucky, both smiling at you knowingly. You feel your face getting warm, but it’s not really the scarf’s doing.

“Thank you.” You mumble out, too embarrassed to admit just how grateful you are.

Bucky pulls your scarf down to reveal your cheeks. He kisses the left one, then Sam leans in to kiss the right one, just as your car arrives at the curb.


End file.
